The present invention generally relates to a bracket that can be attached to a chassis of an electronic device. More specifically for instance, the present invention relates to a bracket that are configured to be able to attach a cable clamp that holds a wire and an electronic device.
In the past, a wire fixture has been used to fix a wire in an electronic device. For instance, a wire fixture is known in which a pair of flanges and a concave type wire press part are included and a screw hole is perforated in at least one flange and the concave type wire press part (see Literature 1). For this wire fixture, a wire can be fixed and an electronic part can be fixed.    Literature 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3023349